Into The Mirror
by Broadwaygirl123
Summary: When Genevieve sees a random glow in her bathroom and finds a stranger there to, nothing but adventure can start
1. Chapter 1 GlowStranger in Bathroom

CHAPTER#1

My friends and I laugh out loud (because of the stupidity of Raoul) as we watch Phantom of the Opera, AGAIN! It's pretty awesome, having friends that are obsessed with the same thing as you I mean, how much better can it get? We sing all the songs and continue to other musicals and then go back to Phantom...AGAIN. We're all having so much fun until it's my turn to go brush my teeth. But when I get to the bathroom I see something strange, a faint glow, it's small but I can see it. "Gosh! What's taking you so long?" I close my eyes and re-open them, the glow is gone."Nnnnnn... Nothing" " Hurry up!" My friends scream, as they rush into a fit of giggles. I brush my teeth quickly and run back to the room. " Finally Genevieve, you've been taking FOREVER!" says my friend Sarah who is probably as obsessed with Phantom of the Opera as me. We start watching Phantom again and I pull Sarah in the closet to tell her what I'd seen. She thinks I'm joking and says " Seriously Genevieve? You pulled me in here to tell me that you're afraid of the bathroom?" I try to tell her I'm not joking but she doesn't belive me.( Probably because of all the sugar she's had) I think.

The next day I see the glow again and this time Sarah is with me. She almost screams but I cover her mouth. Then, we see a figure of a person. We see the figure, it is some dark figure. I look horrified till I see his mask and yell"Alex (my brother)! This isn't funny!, Stop it!" But the masked man says "Bonjour Petites Mademoiselles." I look horrified and think of something to say.

( I do speak French fluently but, in this situation, it might not work) Before I can say anything, Sarah speaks up, "If your somebody who is crushing on one of us from school, the GO AWAY! Yes, we are both madly in love with the phantom of the opera but, that won't make either of us be madly in love with you!" The man looks at both of us, confused. "Come with me" he says. "Woah woah woah!" I say," Why are we going through the doorway again? Sorry but I'm not going any where with a stranger." The stranger smiles and reply's "Of course, but if I pull you through, it might not make a difference" we hear a knock at the door and Sarah and I yell in unison. "It's full!" "What's taking so long?" our friend Tifani asked. "It's almost time to eat breakfast." She opened the door and walked in. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed.

"Let's just go!" the man in the mirror exclaimed. He reached through the mirror and grabbed us by the hands. Then, just like that, we were gon

GENEVIEVE'S POV

We're too busy kicking and screaming to realize where we were. But while I was screaming I didn't realize I was sobbing like an idiot. Sarah is quietly crying but, she is still trying to get out of the stranger's grasp. Tifani... Oh Dear, she is screaming at the so called "Phantom" that she could've married Draco Malfoy (from Harry Potter). Anyways, once I get ahold of myself, I realize where we are, (we're in a boat and I'm about to tip it over but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!) I look around and see an exact replica of Erik's lair. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "You mademoiselle's must be tired." He takes us all by the hand and leads us to, Oh my god! The swan room! We get in bed but, nobody really wants to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 In the Lair

CHAPTER 2

GENEVIEVE'S POV

We're too busy kicking and screaming to realize where we were. But while I was screaming I didn't realize I was sobbing like an idiot. Sarah is quietly crying but, she is still trying to get out of the stranger's grasp. Tifani... Oh Dear, she is screaming at the so called "Phantom" that she could've married Draco Malfoy (from Harry Potter). Anyways, once I get ahold of myself, I realize where we are, (we're in a boat and I'm about to tip it over but THAT'S NOT THE POINT!) I look around and see an exact replica of Erik's lair. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. "You mademoiselle's must be tired." He takes us all by the hand and leads us to, Oh my god! The swan room! We get in bed but, nobody really wants to sleep.

TIFANI'S POV:

As you can probably tell, nobody was tired. Since we thought the "Phantom" was busy, (he was playing the organ) we talked. We talked about what we were going to do and how will we get back home. "Do you think he will give us music lessons?" Sarah wispered, excitedly, " Probably not" I said. "Seriously, do you think he would?" Sarah asked. Then we both noticed Genevieve was crying, no wait, sobbing at least as quiet as sobbing can be. "What's wrong?" Sarah and I asked. "IIII...jjust have so much to live for and now, what if it's all gone." She stammered. Let me explain what she means by this. Genevieve had been having the greatest school year ever, (in her opinion) she just had transferred schools and now finally had friends. Her dream was to be on broadway and well it sort of came true. She auditioned for a Collage opera for a huge solo part and got it. She also got a good part in the school musical. She was almost certain that one of her crushes liked her too. So, I would be so crushed if I were her. I mean if my school year were going that well I would be so crushed. (Since Draco Malfoy is my crush and if he liked me back...) so I understand why she was crying. " I'm sure we will find a way back" I said, trying to comfort her. "What if we don't. What if we I never find a way back is everything I've worked for is lost!" she said. I was about to try to comfort her again when Sarah said "Hey guys?" "What?" I said. "The organ stopped playing." She replied.

_**Hope you guys liked Chapter 2! Keep the reviews coming! **___

_**So what's gonna happen? What will Erik do to them? You'll find out in the next chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3 Meet this girl

_Sorry for the long wait! It took me a long time to write this one._

_Hope you like it!_

ERIK'S POV

sssI am listening in on the girls talking and I learn their names. Now, tomarrow I can learn who is who. One of the girls' name's is Geneviève. She is French. They all say their good nights except for Geneviève who has just finished weeping. Sarah then says, "The organ stopped playing" and I rush to it and keep playing. They all giggle and Geneviève says " Ill keep watch." " you just don't want to sleep" says Sarah, "I think I just need to... Well, just go to sleep." Geneviève reply's. "Ok" the other two say sleepily. "Bonne Nuit." Geneviève says in a soothing, calm, tone. I knew that I had to know more about the girl so I once I was sure the other 2 were asleep I crept into the room grabbed Geneviève or whoever was sitting on the bed and took them out of the room. I admit it was kind of rude but, I had to get to know this girl who seemed so much like me.

GENEVIÈVE'S POV

So I'm just sitting in the swan room thinking and I get shoved out of the room and I try to scream but a hand covers my mouth. And I get taken next to the organ. I am about to curse the man who shoved me around in French (so that he wouldn't understand) and then I realize it is the "Phantom". 'Ugh', I think to myself, 'Why does he have to speak French!'

"What would you like?" doing a little fake curtesy.

ERIK'S POV:

I was taking aback by her anger and rudeness but, I realized that's how other people must feel when I get mad at them. "Who are you?" I say "Why do YOU need to know?" She questioned but, I guess she realized she was being rude and sighs "If you must know, my name is Geneviève Roudrugue Micheline Shaftel. And you are? Well I already know that but, why did you capture moi et mes amies (me and my friends)?" "You are French?" I asked.

"Yes," Genevieve replied. She began looking through my music and pulled one out. "The music of the night?"She asked."Yes," I said.

"Would you play it for me?" She asked. "Of course" I replied, suddenly feeling a little nervous, but why was I nervous? I start signing "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.

GENEVIÈVE'S POV

Since I know the song I start singing, " Silently the sences abandon their defenses," he looks at me, either suprised that I know the words or suprised that I'm a good singer or voices entwine in an intricate duet, and we sound beautiful together {Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendour. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender.

Turn your face away from the garish light of day,

Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light -

and listen to the music of the night...Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!

Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!

And you'll live as you've never lived , deftly, music shall caress you.

Hear it, feel it, secretly possess up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,

in this darkness which you know you cannot fight

the darkness of the music of the your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!

Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!

Let your soul take you where you long to be!

Only then can you belong to me.

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!

Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in,

To the harmony which dreams alone can write,

The power of the music of the night!You alone can make my song take flight,

Help me make the music of the night.}

ERICK'S POV

We finish the song and Geneviève starts sobbing. "Pourqoui est-ce que tu est triste Cherie?" (Why are sad darling?) she looks back at me and replies "I was supposed to sing that in a Phantom of the Opera production. I was supposed to be Christine." I try to comfort though I have nothing to say. Then, the other girls start waking up so she rushes back to the Swan Room.

Once we were inside Geneviève said "Sarah, you might freak out but, I think, I think I love him." She said. "I knew sooner or later you would love him but remember, I call dibs! I said."No, I'm serious! I love him! Not in a movie star way, in a friend/crush kind of way!" I was confused until she said" Can I tell you a secret?" "Sure." I said intrigued. "Last night, he took me out of the room and we got to know each other, we even sang together!" "Wow! I think he might actually like you back because he keeps blushing." "Hey, guess what" I said trying to change the subject as Tiffani walked into the room. "What?" They both said "Guess what is also in France at this time?" The answer was Les Miserables but, I wanted them to guess. "Oh my gosh, do you think so?" "Defenently" I said. "Hey guys" Tiffani said. "What?" I said. "Phantom said he needed to go take care of something so he's about to leave." "Really? Oh my gosh, Geneviève it's perfect timing, that is if we can find the abc cafe. Aren't they supposed to be meeting?" "I think so" said Geneviève looking a little uneasy. "Hey Tiffani." I said "Can you go out there and stay here?" "Sure!" She said "I've never seen Les Mis so, it works" she said as she left the room. I turned my focus back to Geneviève. "If he loves you, he won't get mad, I promise and if he does, well, I'll take the blame" I said. "Fine." She said. "Let's go!" I said as I grabbed her arm and we raced out of the lair.


	4. Chapter 4 Les Mis goes terribly wrong

SARAH'S POV  
"It's hot!" Genevieve says as she continues with her lecture about why we shouldn't have come. "Anyways, I'm getting a sunburn. Are we almost there?" Honestly, I didn't know the answer to that question. I was really hopping we would be at General Lamarque's house soon but, as Genevieve talked I started to regret coming.  
"It's just around the corner." I said, hoping that was true and sure enough there it was. "Oh. My. Gosh." Genevieve said. "Wait, do you really think they'll be there?" Genevieve said. "I would just die if any of them spoke to me." "Come on. Let's go before somebody catches us." "Wait." Genevieve said "You didn't say we had to sneak in!" Genevieve yelled, more angry than ever. "What do you want to do? Walk through the front door?" "Fine. But if we get caught I'm going to faint and it will be all you to explain why we were spying on them." "Deal." I said. I was so excited that I was about to jump out of my skin.  
GENEVIEVE'S POV  
Dear old shiz. Why am I doing this? I think. Why did I let her drag me into this? Uhg. If they find us we'll be dead... literally. Oh my gosh, it's Marius and Enjolras. I literally almost stepped out from where I was hiding but, that was not nessesary. I was caught. By who I wasn't sure. Then I realized Enjolras wasn't standing there anymore and I freaked out. Enjolras of all people, had caught me then, everything went black.  
SARAH'S POV

"Genevieve!" I screamed before it was too late. I didn't realize it but then Couferyac walked over, found me, winked, and grabed me. "Let her go!" I screamed. "She's fainted!" said Marius, stepping forward. "If they are spying on us we must know." Enjolras said. Then Genevieve woke up. "What the crap!" She screamed/cried. Then, she started rambling around in French, probably saying curses and then she spoke "Let go of me!"she said this with so much force that Enjolras dropped her. You had to admit, it looked pretty weird. Genevieve with her brown hair crazy while she was in a blue dress and getting dropped/thrown to the ground. I turned around and slapped Couferyac. I admit, I regretted slapping him so hard but, I had to get free of his grasp. Then I charged at Enjolras. "Don't you ever, EVER touch her again!" I yelled but, just as I was about to slap him too, Marius stepped through. "Enjolras. You badly hurt the brown haired one. We should take her to Jolly." "No." Enjolras said. We need to question them both. "Do you have a heart?" Genevieve screamed. "Or is it all eaten up by the revolution?" Enjolras had a series of expressions on his face guilt, sorrow, anger, shame, and sad. He looked at both of us and probably realized we'd seen better days. "Marius, take the brown haired one to Jolly and Grantiere, take the blond someplace so that she is comfertable." "Yes Enjolras" they both said and Grantaire took my hand my stomach fluttered as he carried me and then I fell asleep in his arms.

SARAH'S POV  
I open my eyes and realize I'm on a bed in a room and even more awkward, Enjolras is starring at me. I want to yell at him, scream even, and cry out for help but instead I say "What?" It was kind of firm but I think after he threw Genevieve to the ground I had the right to be firm and angry. "It's my shift to watch you." He said plainly. This made me even more angry, I was pretty sure smoke was coming out of my ears because he said something I didn't expect. "I'm sorry." He looked away. Great, I thought, now I have to say something. "How is Genevieve?" He looked at me with a pained look. "What happened?" I said worried as heck. He didn't answer so I said it louder. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" "I'm not very sure but it looks like something serious with her foot and ankle. I don't know if Joly will have time to heal her before the reveloution starts. I'm, I'm so sorry." He looked as if he was almost close to fighting back tears which I thought was kind of odd so I new it had to be something serious. "No." I said, boiling up with anger "No!" I said even louder and Enjolras looked up and from there I started pouring out my thoughts. Once I was finished Marius entered the room. "Enjolras, you hurt the bbrown haired one's ankle very badly. It might take a couple days to fix it at least." "Oh my gosh. I can't belive I lost control of my actions. Get her walking as soon as posible." Enjolras said as Marius left. Then he turned to me. "I'm so sorry about this. I'll give you anything." It didn't take me too long to think about it. "Your friendship" I replied and at that moment I think I fell in love.


End file.
